The Doctor Meets Frank-n-Furter
by GadgetGeek1993
Summary: The Doctor lands in the musical world of The Rocky Horror Picture Show


**The Doctor Meets Frank-n-Furter**

 **By Samuel. G. H. Allinson**

Outside a mansion on a dark and stormy night a blue box out of nowhere faded into existence with a thud. Out popped an average build looking man with white curly hair with a broad Scottish accent. He spoke "Oh what a nice building with old architecture. You don't get many buildings like this any more." He walked over to the big dusty wooden doors. A lion knocker hanged on the door he lifted the handle and knocked loudly four times. He waited for a while then with a ear piercing creak the right door opened slightly then there peered out a old looking man with long greasy dark blonde hair, he also had a hunched back. He asked with a raspy croaky voice "Yes sir, what can I help you with?" The Doctor replied "My shi… err, car broke down may I shelter for the night." The man answered "Why yes of course, come on in." The Doctor replied "You're too kind." As The Doctor walked in the man laughed and said underneath his breath "You're too kind." The door slammed shut behind them.

The entrance hall was grand with old paintings on the wall. An old coffin stood against the wall it was covered with spider's web. The man said to The Doctor "Wait here." The man left the entrance way. Ten minutes had passed then the man who answered the door returned with two ladies at his side one was dressed in a black denim skirt with different coloured patches on she also was wearing a silver sequin top with a gold sequin suit jacket with matching top hat. On her feet she wore on her feet black gloss platform boots. She had shoulder length brown hair. The other woman wore a maids outfit, but this woman had big fuzzy curly ginger hair. The man spoke and said to The Doctor "I'm Riff-Raff, this is Columbia and this is Magenta." The woman who wore the sequin outfit was called Columbia and the one with ginger hair and dressed in the maids outfit was called Magenta. They all shook hand and exchanged names.

Riff-Raff leads The Doctor down a dark lit corridor. At the end of the corridor there were another set of grand doors to another room. The opened the door and it was a huge room set for a party of some sort. Riff-Raff said "You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs." The Doctor asked "What's so special about tonight?" Riff-Raff acknowledged "You'll soon find out the master is on his way down." Then suddenly a sound of an old lift started up. "Oh looks like he's coming down now." Riff-Raff said. The lift stopped at the level they were at. The master said "Who dares disturbs me from my chamber." The Doctor answered "That would be me." The master asked unsurely "And you are?" The Doctor continued "I'm The Doctor." The master said "A doctor of what may I ask." The Doctor replied "Just The Doctor." The master answered "Well I'm Professor Frank-n-Furter, but you can call me Frank." Frank was wearing black tights, with a black corset and tight gloves he also had on his feet silver sparkly platform boot. Frank spoke "Don't judge a book by its cover Doctor. I'm just a sweet transvestite… from Transylvania." The Doctor replied with "Each too their own." Frank answered "So why don't you come up to the lab and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici… pation. I'll remove the cause but not the symptom." He went back up to his chamber up the lift he came down in.

"Well Doctor. What do you think of our master?" Riff-Raff asked "He's… what the word a bit, eccentric." The Doctor replied "That's what we are Doctor eccentric" Columbia said in a hyper high voice. Riff-Raff asked "Would you fallow me up to the master's lab." The Doctor answered "Show the way." The all walked up the curved stairway. They arrived at the masters lab it had a big metal automatic door. The doors whooshed open they walked through. Frank was at a glass purple tank Inside laid a muscular figure. Frank spoke in a booming voice. "Welcome to my lab Doctor." The Doctor answered "Is that life form tank." Frank replied "Why yes Doctor. Do you like?" He continued "More than impressed this sort of technology shouldn't be around for another two centuries." Frank stuttered "Well err… some people just have incredible minds." Frank showed The Doctor what was in the tank "This Doctor this is Rocky my own personal lover I've created to satisfy my dynamic tension." The Doctor blushed "Err you've done well Frank, really well. I don't know what to say."


End file.
